THE PROJECT
by The Viking
Summary: Calvin and Susie get assigned to work on a history project together.R&R Complete!
1. Strange Beginings

CH1: STRANGE BEGININGS

Legal Junk: I own no parts of this story or the characters so don't sue me.

WUMP! Hobbes the orange torpedo pounced on Calvin as he opened the door to his house.

"Get off me you overgrown fuzzball", Calvin shouted from underneath Hobbes.

"What's your problem chowderhead", Hobbes asked as he rolled over to the left so that Calvin could get up.

"Sorry Hobbes", Calvin said as he stood up and dusted himself off. "It's just that I just got assigned the dumbest assignment in the world".

"What is it", Hobbes asked as he sat up.

"We have two weeks to write a report over the history of the United States from 1775 to present", Calvin replied.

"Uh Calvin, America began in 1776 not 1775", Hobbes pointed out.

"I know but we have to also talk about the Revolutionary War", Calvin said as he started to head inside. "Of course that's not the worst part".

"What is the worst part", Hobbes asked as he started to follow Calvin in.

"CALVIN YOU HOLD IT RIGHT THERE", Susie Derkins bellowed as she walked over to where Calvin was. "Just what do you think you are doing outside playing while we have a project to work on"!

"Not that it is any of you business Susie but I was heading inside when old catapult butt", Calvin said as he jerked his thumb at Hobbes "pounced on me".

"Look whatever", Susie said. "Just don't screw this project up like you did the Mercury one okay".

"All I did was use a few simple creative liberties and you and Miss Wormwood blew your stacks", Calvin said.

"Blew our stacks", Susie repeated as her face slowly began to show signs of anger.

"You know the longer you keep me out here the longer it will take me to get started", Calvin said with a smile.

"Get inside now", Susie said as she walked off.

"The worst part is that Susie is my partner", Calvin whispered once she was far enough away.

'This should be fun to watch', Hobbes thought as he started to laugh

…….later that night at Calvin's House.…..

"Man this is boring", Calvin groaned as he turned the page of his history book. He'd been reading for an hour and was now sick of it.

" Too bad you weren't born back then otherwise all you would have to do is just write about your personal experiences", Hobbes said.

"Hobbes you're a genius", Calvin said as he ran over to his closet.

"Well thank you Calvin, we tigers are naturally", Hobbes said then his voice trailed off as he saw what Calvin was dragging out of his closet.


	2. Dumb Idea

CH 2: Dumb Idea

Legal junk: I own nothing so don't sue.

"Calvin what are you doing", Hobbes asked as he saw Calvin pull a familiar cardboard box out of the closet.

"Get in Hobbes we are gonna go see history being made", Calvin said as he grabbed his goggles off of the dresser.

"Gee Calvin", Hobbes said with a groan "I don't know, I really don't feel up to doing any time traveling tonight".

"Why not", Calvin asked.

"Well it always makes me feel queasy when we go though the distortion hyperspace vortex", Hobbes replied. "Besides why don't we just wait till tomorrow then we can launch it outside".

"Hobbes it's perfectly safe to launch it from inside this room", Calvin said. "Besides I got some antacid tablets you can take to ease your stomach".

"Please let's just do it tomorrow", Hobbes said.

"Well I am kinda tired", Calvin said "and sleeping in some other century doesn't sound like that good of an idea".

"So first thing tomorrow", Hobbes asked as he looked at Calvin.

"Okay", Calvin said "but since tomorrow is Saturday let's do it right after morning cartoons".

"Okay", Hobbes said as he lay down on Calvin's bed and went to sleep.

Calvin reluctantly pushed his Time Machine back into the closet and got ready for bed.

Saturday afternoon after cartoons..

"Calvin look I don't want to go on this time traveling trip", Hobbes said as he and Calvin walked outside to the front yard.

"C'mon Hobbes you said you would come with me if I waited till Saturday", Calvin said as he dragged the cardboard box out the front door.

"Did you get all of the snacks packed", Hobbes asked.

"Yes Hobbes, I did", Calvin replied.

"Calvin what are you doing", Susie asked as she stormed up the walk to his house. "Why aren't you working on the project we were assigned"!

"Shows how much you know", Calvin said. "Hobbes and I were just about to go time traveling and see the history that way".

"WHAT",Susie shouted. "This time your imagination has gone too far. Now you get back into your house and start reading this instant".

"Since when do you give me orders", Calvin asked "and why should I listen to you"?

Hobbes smiled and then he knelt down and whispered into Calvin's ear while Susie ranted and raved about why he should take orders from her.

"Hobbes you are a genius", Calvin whispered as he held up his right hand and signaled Susie to stop.

"Susie how about if we make a deal", Calvin asked. "You come with me on this one trip and then I will sit down and write everything I remember and can find on this one project. Do we have a deal"?

Susie thought for a second and then smiled

"All I have to do is just sit in that box and you will then do all of the research you are supposed to do", she asked.

Calvin nodded.

"I have your word", Susie asked.

"Yes", Calvin replied as he handed her a pair of goggles and got in.

Susie sighed and put on her goggles. Then she climbed in.

"First stop the US Revolution", Calvin said.

"What the", Susie shouted as the box started to rise into the clouds "how can this be, we're flying"!

Calvin chuckled

"Susie, if you think that was something then watch this", Calvin said as he engaged the hyperdrive vortex.

"AAAAAAIIIIIIEEEEEE", Susie screamed as they entered the vortex.


	3. SALEM

FairyPyrateChaosJoe Here is another chapter for ya FPCJ

Jak0TheShadows Thanks for the compliment

I own no parts of this story so save your court fee money and don't sue me.

Hobbes watched as Calvin and Susie disappeared into the clouds. He smiled and headed for house to begin his tuna raid on the kitchen pantry.

Susie looked over her side of the time machine and almost threw up as she watched the hyperspace vortex spin .

"Ugh", She thought as she closed her eyes

"Susie don't get sick on me, because I really don't want to fly through time with a sick copilot", Calvin said .

Susie took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and counted to ten before she spoke.

"Calvin, how is this possible", she asked.

"How's what possible", Calvin asked.

"How", Susie gasped before she continued "is it possible that you and I are fl… fly…flying through time and not getting younger"?

"Well I'd explain but there is a whole lot of math", Calvin replied.

"SINCE WHEN DO YOU KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT MATH", Susie shouted "YOU COPY OFF OF EVERY PAPER THAT I TURN IN".

"Don't shout", Calvin said as he slowed the time machine down. "Besides we are here".

"Where is here", Susie asked.

"As best that I can figure I'd say …..um…..well….I think we are some where's near the Atlantic Ocean", Calvin replied uneasily.

"You mean to tell me you don't know where we are", Susie hissed.

"Or when", Calvin replied as he flew over a small sea side town.

"When", Susie asked.

"Well this is not an exact science", Calvin replied.

Susie groaned.

"Let's ask them", Susie hissed as she pointed to the town below them.

"As my dad always says Columbus didn't need to ask for directions and neither do I", Calvin said as he smiled.

"That's true Calvin, but Columbus didn't have to worry about me", Susie hissed through the clenched teeth of her sadistic grin.

Calvin looked at her and froze.

"Let's land by that abandoned barn shall we", Calvin nervously asked.

"Yes let's", Susie growled.

Calvin landed their Time Machine inside of the woods right behind of the barn. As they climbed out Calvin noticed an old man with a long gray beard sitting by the side of the road begging.

" Excuse me", Calvin said as he walked towards him "can you tell me what that town is called"?

"Stay away from that town", the old man's raspy voice warned.

"Why", Susie asked "Where are we"?

"The town is evil", the old man said as he stood up and started to back away. " They will kill you both".

"Well that is a crazy old coot", Calvin said as the old man hobbled away.

"Yes he is", Susie said "shall we go to the town".

"Yeah", Calvin replied.

As Calvin and Susie reached the outskirts of town a young teenage girl in black seventeenth century clothes stepped out into the street and stopped in front of them.

"Think she is the welcoming committee", Calvin asked as he and Susie approached.

"No", Susie replied nervously.

"WITCH", the girl shouted as she pointed at Calvin and Susie.

"Oh no", Susie whispered, she now knew where they were.

"Run", Calvin asked.

"Run", Susie replied

As they both turned around to run back to the time machine they saw there path was blocked by a small group of people coming up the trail behind them.

"Now what", Susie asked.


	4. Dungeon

Kingdom219: Hate to break this to ya but that's kinda what the accusation stage of the Salem witch trials were like

JakOshadows: Yep they did

Wilhelm Books: Thanks for your review

Super E man: thanks glad you like it

A/N: Sorry this is late ya'll but I have been busy with school, internship, work, and also researching this story. Oh and for simplistic reasons I've made up names for Calvin and Susie's moms Calvin's mom is Diane and Susie's mom is Susan. Finally thank you all for your reviews.

CH 3: Dungeon

The small dark cell reeked of the various odors of filth and death.

"So what do we do now Miss-let's-just-stop-and-ask- for-directions", Calvin asked.

"I don't know", Susie cried as she slid down the wall of their cell.

Calvin looked at her for the first time in his life he was seeing her scared .This was one problem she wasn't smart enough to figure out. Calvin knew he had better come up with something to cheer her up.

"Susie, I'm sorry for making you come on this trip", Calvin said.

"Calvin you didn't make me if anything I made you take this dumb trip because of that dang assignment", Susie said.

"So this is Salmon huh", Calvin asked.

"It's pronounced Salem" Susie replied.

"Ahh", Calvin said as he sat down next to her. "Hmmm so what happens to us now"?

"We will tried as witches and killed", Susie replied.

"And if we are found not guilty", Calvin asked.

"We still die", Susie replied.

"Nice", Calvin said sarcastically. "How do you figure that we will die"?

"Drowning or burning", Susie replied.

"Drowning", Calvin asked.

"They will probably do the water test", Susie explained. "If we sink we are innocent and if we float we are witches".

"You haven't seen the trials have you", A male voice asked from behind them.

"No we……who are you", Susie asked as she and Calvin turned around.

"I am Samuel Montague", a tall lanky man replied.

"I'm Calvin and this is Susie", Calvin said.

"Nice to meet you", Samuel said. "They don't---"

"Quite in the cells", A large beefy middle age man in black attire shouted.

"Make me chum head", Calvin shouted back.

A blonde teenage girl stepped out of the shadows that were in front of Calvin and Susie's cell.

"Pricilla", Sam whispered.

"Thou shalt not tempt thee for thy's time will come soon enough", Pricilla said before she walked away.

"What did she say", Calvin asked once she was gone.

"In short I believe it was to shut up", Susie replied.

"Lousy wench", Sam muttered.

"Friend of yours", Calvin asked.

"My daughter", Sam replied.

"YOUR WHAT", Calvin and Susie shouted in unison.

"She's my daughter; I told her she couldn't go outside until she'd cleaned her room. She then threw a hissy fit and joined that wench Abigail. They started calling me a warlock and now I am here", Sam explained.

Susie's mom picked up the phone started dialing numbers on it.

"Hello", Calvin's mom answered.

"Diane hi it's me Susan", Susie's mom said. "I was wondering if you had seen Susie she missed her piano lesson today and I am starting to wonder where she is".

"Well I saw her out back talking to Calvin a while ago but now she is gone and so is he. Funny thing is he left Hobbes in the backyard", Calvin's mom said.

"I'm going to go look for Susie", Susan said.

Diane sighed Susan worried way too much

"Tell me what happens when she returns and finds you not at home, then what", Diane asked.

"Your right I'll call the police", Susan replied.

"They can't do anything for twenty four hours just relax I'm sure they are fine and in no danger",Diane said.


	5. CH5: Eve of the Trial

AN: 500 HITS YEEHAWW!

Super E-man: Glad you liked it that was one of the lines that made me laugh when I wrote it.

Kingdom219: Actually according to historical evidence (that will not be mentioned b/c it would make a boring story) the whole Salem witch trials were really a family feud with one side being the accusers and the other side the victims.

Mitch: Glad you like it.

* * *

CH5: Eve of the Trial.

A cold night wind swept through the cell's open window as Calvin awoke.

'The Intrepid Spaceman Spiff wonders across the barren ice cold landscape', Calvin thought as he shivered and made his way over to Susie's backpack in the front right corner of their cell.

He glanced over at Susie who was fast asleep under a threadbare blanket on her bed of straw.

'Surely there must be some way out of this mess', Calvin thought as he opened Susie's backpack and got out her history book.

"Let's see", he whispered as he turned the pages "Vinland…..Columbus……where are the witch trials...Ah here we are. Salem Witch Trials….uh-oh….it says here that 20 people and two children were killed as a result of the hysteria from the March 1, 1692 witchcraft trials".

Ccrreaakk the door at the end of the hall opened.

"Oh no", Calvin whispered as he quickly hid the book and ran over to his bed.

The fat male guard that had thrown Calvin and Susie into the cell walked down the hall towards their cell.

"RISE AND SHINE", he bellowed as he stepped in front of their cell "Your day with death awaits demons".

"Hey Bob", Samuel said from his cell. "Put me in front of the council first let's make it an even twenty".

"Fine", Bob said as he opened the door to Samuel's cell. "Let's go Sam".

"Certainly Bob", Sam said as he stood up. "Tell me though is the whole town at the courthouse"?

"Yes", Bob replied. "You know how these trials are we fill up the courthouse and then we get the prisoners".

"Good" Sam said with a smile.

Sam stood up and picked up his bedding.

"I want to give my bedding to the kids", Sam explained as he walked towards the cell door.

"Fine", Bob said.

"Whatever the council'sdecision is I'm betting I won't need the bed later", Sam explained.

"I said it was okay", Bob said. "Let's go they are waiting".

That was when Calvin noticed it a small twinkle in Sam's eye; it was the same twinkle Hobbes got in his eyes right before he would pounce on Calvin.

When Sam was close enough to the door he threw the bedding into Bob's face and front snap kicked him in the stomach. Bob's stomach shook like a bowl of jelly as Sam's kick sent Bob howling to the ground. Sam quickly grabbed the keys and unlocked the door to Calvin and Susie's cell.

"Susie, wake up", Calvin shouted

"What is it", Susie asked as she wiped the sleep out of her eyes.

"Jailbreak", Calvin shouted as he grabbed her arm and ran for the door.

"Listen kids do you both have a place to go", Sam asked as the trio left the jail.

"Yeah", Susie replied.

"Good luck to you both in your travels, I'm going to Roanoke", Sam said as he took off running towards the harbor.

"To the woods", Calvin said as he and Susieaway fromthe jail.

"Where is everyone", Susie asked.

"In the court house", Calvin replied as they ran to the woods.

Susie froze there coming towards them was the old man that they had seen begging by the side of the road.

Calvin ran into the old man and fell down.

"WARLOCK", He shouted as he picked up Calvin and slung him over his shoulder.

Calvin looked and saw Susie running towards the woods.

"SUSIE HELP", Calvin shouted as Susie ran towards the woods

'She's leaving me' Calvin thought as the old man carried him towards the town's court house.


	6. Chapter 6

Sonicmario: Welcome to the audience hope you like this story

hopelessromantic293: Glad you like it and sorry for the delay in updating

kingdom219 Things aren't always what they seem Kingdom you should know that

* * *

Ch 6: Run or Rescue? 

Susie reached the Time Machine and jumped in.

"Okay the boy who built this, copies everything I turn in. So this shouldn't be too hard to figure out", Susie said as she looked at the control board.

In front of her were four circles that acted like buttons. On the far left was a green circle titled "Go" then next to that was a red button titled "Stop". Then next to "Stop" button was a blue button that read "Hover". Finally on the far right was a red and blue polka dotted button titled "Time Jump".

* * *

"Caught this runt now where's my money", the old man asked as he deposited Calvin in the court room. 

"Here", a man wearing a white wig and a black robe said as he tossed the man a small brown bag of money to the old man.

"She left me", Calvin whispered.

"This court will now come to order bring in the witness", the man with a wig said as he stood up.

"All hail the honorable Judge Brown", a brunette teenager shouted as she entered the room.

"Thank you Abigail", The Judge Brown said as Abigail sat down.

"Tell me, is this the boy you saw in your dream", Brown asked as he pointed to Calvin. "The boy who would bring ruin to this glorious city of Salem"?

"Yes your honor it is", Abigail replied.

* * *

Diane begin to pace nervously in front of the window as she looked out the window her son Calvin had been missing since yesterday. 

"Where is he", She whispered

"Any news", Calvin's dad asked as he handed his wife a glass of tea.

"No Robert and I'm worried", Diane replied.

"Relax our son is not some wet behind the ears", Robert said as he looked out the window.

"Cops are here", Diane said as a black and white squad car drove up the driveway.

* * *

Susie pressed the blue button and then the green button as she smiled. She knew that it was time to leave this hideout. The Time Machine roared to life and flew quickly out from behind the barn. 

Susie smiled as she headed for the ocean she knew that would be the best place to jump because when the jump ended there would be less chance of hitting something.

* * *

"If you will not confess to being a warlock then you must be tested", Judge Brown said as he looked down at Calvin. 

"Look you idiot mangy flea bag chowder head I am not a freaking warlock", Calvin muttered.

"Then we must administer the water test", Brown said as he stood up.

"Well then I'm going to sink like a rock because I can't swim", Calvin said.

* * *

As Susie flew over the town she looked down and saw Calvin who was now bound in chains and surrounded by a group of adults headed towards the bluffs overlooking the ocean. It only took her a minute to realize what was happening; they were going to administer the water test to Calvin. Susie pressed the red button and the Time Machine screeched to a halt. As it ominously hovered above the tree tops of Salem Susie started to wonder what she should do. On one hand she knew no one should die at the hands of a lynch mob. But on the other hand this was Calvin, the boy who went out of his way to make her life a living hell. 

'Well should I fly back home or save Calvin', Susie wondered.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

A/N: Well I was going to wait till I got reviews and use those to decide what happens to Calvin but seeing as how I didn't get any I guess I probably should have spelled it out a little clearer. Oh well and btw I own no parts of this story

* * *

Susie had made up her mind as Calvin approached the solid oak wooden plank that was secured above the crashing waves. She hit the green button and the time machine started up again…..

"Spaceman Spiff has been captured by the evil Zortawarg Slugs of Jupiter 8. We join our hero as he is now being forced to become a sacrifice to their evil harvest goddess Limax", Calvin mumbled as he was marched along the pathway to the plank.

"Silence", Judge Brown shouted. "You will cast none of your spells upon us".

That was when Calvin smiled, that judge had just given him an idea.

'Here it goes', Calvin thought as they passed by a snowman.

"BY THE POWER VESTED IN ME BY THE EVIL SNOW DEMONS OF OHIO I COMMAND YOU TO LIVE", Calvin shouted as he shot his hands out towards the snowman. "LIVE, LIVE, LLLLIIIIVVVVEEEE"!

When nothing happened the judge and most of the adults let loose a loud laugh and Calvin started to cry.

"You think you could strike down our glorious city with one of your devil forging spells", Judge Brown asked as he looked down at Calvin.

'Why didn't that work', Calvin wondered.

From her perch Susie shook her head.

"Calvin is an idiot … but …alas he is my idiot, and I don't intend to share him", she whispered as they pushed Calvin out onto the plank.

"If you would care to beg for mercy we will now listen to your pleas", Bob said as he pushed Calvin out to the end of the board.

"You will get no such pleas from me chowder-head" Calvin shouted with a smile on his face.

"Push him in", Judge Brown ordered.

Calvin glanced down at the waves and smiled, there hovering halfway between the waves and the plank was a familiar brown cardboard box with Susie in the captain's seat.

"I die free", Calvin shouted as he jumped off of the plank.

"AAAEEEIIIOOOUUUUAAAAHHHHEEEEOOOOO", Calvin shouted as he fell through the air and landed in the cardboard box with a thud.

"Let's go Calvin", Susie shouted as Calvin landed behind her.

"Yes let's", Calvin said as she and Calvin blasted out over the ocean

"One question", Susie said as she pressed the hyperspace vortex button. "Why did you scream on the way down when you saw me hovering below"?

"That was my Tarzan yell", Calvin replied

"Whatever", Susie said as the ship blasted into the hyper vortex

"Next stop the American Revolution", Calvin asked.

"No Calvin", Susie replied "next stop is home".

"But we gotta go through it anyways so why not", Calvin asked

"I don't believe this", Susie said "You almost got killed and you still want to go through time".

"Susie, me and Hobbes have almost been eaten or squished every time we got back to the Paleozoic era", Calvin said. "Death doesn't really frighten me all that much".

"You've been to the Paleozoic era", Susie asked.

"Yep", Calvin replied with a smile on his face.

"Calvin I'm going to say this only once", Susie said in her sweetest voice. "YOU ARE A MORON"!

"What", Calvin asked. He was stunned Susie had called him lots of things over the years but never had she called him a moron.

"You could have seriously altered the entire fate of the universe with just one mishap of yours and humans could have never discovered fire, then we would all be dead".

"And I wouldn't have to listen to your infernal screeching", Calvin said with a smile on his face.

Susie just shot him a drop dead look and turned back to the vortex.

'Why did I rescue him', she wondered.

After a prolonged and somewhat eerie silence Calvin spoke

"Susie I'm sorry, it's just when I get nervous I make jokes. It's a coping mechanism that I have", Calvin said.

"Calvin it's okay", Susie said in a tone that said it wasn't.

'This wound might take a while to heal', Calvin thought.

"Hey Susie do you think we are far enough into the future that we can take a little break", Calvin asked.

"I'd prefer if we didn't but why", Susie asked.

"Because I really gotta use the bathroom", Calvin replied.

Susie sighed and pressed the red button on the control panel.

* * *

"Where is my son and where is Susie", Diane wondered as she watched the cops leave. 


	8. Bathroom Break

A/N: Hey sorry I haven't updated in a while but I've been a little busy. Oh I own no characters and Calvin's Dad is named Phil

here.

tracker126: Thanks glad you like it

beautifulsong: Thank you for the review and I'm glad you like it

Chaos Labs ARK: thanks for tip and enjoy

* * *

Bathroom Break

"Maybe it's a good idea that we take a break", Susie said as she and Calvin flew through the space time vortex.

"Why is that", Calvin asked as he peered over the side and looked into the swirling abyss below him.

"We can find out how fast we are going by measuring the historical data where we land and compare it to the historical data that we gathered in Salem. We can then use that data to determine how fast we are going in relationship to years then we can………." As Susie droned on Calvin just smiled and nodded his head.

"Calvin you can stop pretending that you are listening", Susie said after a little while.

'Dang she caught on', Calvin thought.

"What makes you think I am not listening to you", Calvin asked angrily

"Because you just agreed to do calculus problems while wearing a green ballerina suit and standing on your head", Susie replied with a smile.

"I see", Calvin said "so that's what gave it away".

"Besides we're here", Susie said as she pressed the red button and the time machine screeched to a halt above a forest of trees. Then as Susie was landing the time machine in a small clearing they heard it, the faint rhythm of a snare drum that was growing progressively louder.

"Do you think they are cannibals or headhunters", Calvin asked as the time machine landed.

"Neither", Susie replied "that drum is a snare drum".

"So they have a trap drum", Calvin said. "How do you know they aren't headhunters on the warpath"?

"A snare drum comes only from cultured civilizations", Susie replied as the Time Machine landed.

Calvin quickly jumped of the time machine and ran to the nearest tree. That was when he saw the camp. The camp was made up of rows and rows of grimy white tents and milling about there were platoons of Hispanic solders each carrying a rifle on their right shoulder. Calvin saw that each of them was wearing a blue and silver top hat, followed by a blue double breasted jacket with a white shirt and blue pants. Despite this "official" look Calvin noticed that very few of these solders were wearing shoes, most of them had there feet wrapped in paper and a few had made 'mud shoes' just like he had made one summer day when his family went camping. Calvin smiled, he never thought he would miss his home or his family's camping trips. He quickly finished and ran back to the Time Machine.

"Hey Susie", Calvin said as he climbed back in "I think we are on a battle field because I just saw a encampment of solders".

"What did they look like", Susie asked

* * *

Susan walked back into the living room carrying a tray of two cups iced tea and two cups of coffee. She smiled as she sat down next to Calvin's Mom. This had been a regular meeting since Calvin and their daughter Susie vanished off the face of the earth a few days ago.

"Where do you think they are" Susan asked.

It was always the same deal, come sit with Calvin's parents and talk about where there kids could be.

"Maybe they eloped", Calvin's dad said jokingly.

Instead of laughter all Phil received were icy stares from everyone in the room.

"Sorry", Phil said as he looked about the room "I make bad jokes when I am nervous".

'And when you're not nervous too' Susie's dad thought


	9. Chapter 9

Author's note I own no parts of this story

On the Battlefield

Calvin had just finished describing the army camp to Susie.

"Calvin", Susie said "we should leave".

"Why we should go talk to them, just think of what we could put in the paper", Calvin replied.

"Calvin, do you speak Spanish", Susie asked.

"No", Calvin replied "but I figured that you did".

"Yes I do speak some Spanish but I am not fluent in it, you see………"

Susie's voice trailed off as she looked up at the sun. Then she looked at the trees surrounding them.

"What is it", Calvin asked.

"Calvin can you feel the humidity in the air", Susie asked nervously.

"Yeah it is humid", Calvin replied "but why, what's wrong"?

"Oh s#$", Susie whispered

Calvin was shocked that Susie even knew those types of words.

"Susie", Calvin whispered "what the heck is wrong"?

"The trees, the troops, the climate, the sun", Susie said. "I should have seen it sooner".

"Seen what", Calvin asked "Susie what is going on"?

"We are on a battlefield", Susie replied.

"Cool we get to see a battle", Calvin said. "What's the battle"?

"The battle of San Jacinto", Susie replied. "Oh and if we stay here we will get to see a battle. We will be in it because we will be caught in the CROSSFIRE"!

"Crossfire", Calvin asked. "Well then let's get airborne and watch from above".

"The battle of San Jacinto was won by the Texans for several reasons, but one of the most important reasons was that Sam Houston had the element of surprise on his side", Susie explained. "and if –"

"If they see a cardboard box suddenly leave the area the element of surprise might be lost", Calvin interrupted.

"Yep", Susie replied.

"Well, why don't we take that chance", Calvin asked.

"No" Susie replied. "If we do Texas might never exist".

"So we have 49 states instead of 50 big deal", Calvin said.

"Calvin, I am from Texas, I refuse to give up my home state and I will beat up anyone who tries to make me give it up", Susie said as she angrily balled a fist.

"Oh I see", Calvin said. "Sorry I didn't know".

"That's okay I never told you where I am from", Susie said as she started to relax.

"So what do we do now", Calvin asked.

"I----", Susie's voice was cut short by the sound of gunfire.

"DOWN", Calvin shouted as he grabbed Susie's shirt and pulled her to the bottom of the box.

* * *

Diane woke up from her nightmare screaming at the top of her lungs. She had just dreamt that she had been taking Calvin and Hobbes for a walk when all of the sudden there was a gunshot and Calvin lay dead on the ground.

"What's wrong honey", Calvin's dad asked

"I just had a nightmare in which our son died", Diane replied.

"It was only a dream, it's not like he is on a battlefield somewhere", Calvin's dad said soothingly as he hugged his wife.

* * *

Calvin and Susie both lay huddled in the box hugging the floor as the sound of gun fire erupted from the camp.

"It sounds like the battle has begun", Calvin said.

"Yeah", Susie said

"Susie", Calvin said "why haven't we been hit yet"?

"I don't know", Susie said. "But if the battle has started let's get out of here".

"Yeah just push the hover button and then the hyperjump button", Calvin said as he peered up over the edge of the box.

"We can jump without getting airborne", Susie asked.

"I don't know, I've never tried it", Calvin said.

"Great", Susie said.

'But then again we have no other choice', she thought

"Punch it", Calvin said.

"Oh boy", Susie said "I can't I'm to scared"

"I'll do it then", Calvin said as he and Susie crawled around each other.

"Here we go" Calvin said as the punched the polka dotted button.

Instantly the time machine entered the space time vortex. As the vortex spun around them Calvin and Susie reluctantly sat up.

"We made it", Calvin said.

"It's a shame we couldn't stick around", Susie said "but we might have gotten hurt".

"Yeah", Calvin said. "So, how long till we get back to our time"?

"Uh…..roughly five minutes", Susie said.

"Roughly", Calvin asked.

"Well there is no set formula", Susie replied.

"You catch on quick", Calvin said with a smile.


	10. Home

A/N : I own no parts of this story

Texas Panzer : Welcome to the audenice and thank you for the review

Tracker126, Chaos Labs ARK, beautifulsong, kingdom219, TimBurtonRox, Sonicmario, mitch, Spymaster E, Wilhelm Books, Jak0TheShadows, and FairyPyrateChaosJoe thank you all for your reviews and I hope you all enjoy the ending

* * *

Ch 10 Home

A/N: I own no parts of this story and this will be the last chapter so if you want me to do an epilogue let me know………btw thank ya'll for reading it

Calvin smiled he and Susie had escaped from the battle of San Jacinto unscathed

"Well this has been an adventure", Susie said

"Yeah usually all that happens to me is that I get chased by an Allosaur", Calvin said. "Now I've been imprisoned once and almost killed twice"

"Just think of all the stories we will be able to tell ", Susie said with a smile

"You can't tell anyone", Calvin said "because no one will believe you".

"Yeah I guess your right", Susie said.

* * *

Captain Hans Schmitt was flying his Meshcersmitt on patrol across the skies of Europe. It had been a peaceful day of flying for him, but little did he know that was about to change.

* * *

"We should be able to come out of the vortex now", Susie said as she looked at Calvin.

"Okay", Calvin replied as he hit the red button and the Time Machine slowly started to come out of the vortex.

"Any idea where we are", Susie asked as she peered over the left side of the box.

"Someplace cold" Calvin said as he looked down at the snow below them.

"Must be at least November", Susie said as she blew on her hands and shivered, her mid March outfit was not offering her any protection from the cold.

"December actually", Calvin said as he saw a few decorated bushes outside of a row of houses. "Weird looking town though".

"Huh, there is a town", Susie asked as she looked up and saw the houses.

"Yeah right over there", Calvin said "behind the barbwire and the towe…..wers"

"Calvin, get us out of here" Susie said.

"Yeah that town looks like a prison", Calvin said as he started to pull up on the box's front.

"It is", Susie replied "in a sense".

"In a sense", Calvin asked. "What do you mean"?

"Just get us out of here", Susie said "I'll explain it later".

At that moment the box begin to shake and sputter

"Calvin what's going on", Susie worriedly asked.

"I don't know, but we are going down", Calvin replied as the box landed in the snow

* * *

Hans could not believe what he was seeing just a few miles south of the prison camp a small craft had been hovering just above the ground and it had been starting to rise up before it fell. Inside of the craft he could see what appeared to be a small boy and a small girl.

"Stallag 13 this is Captain Hans Schmitt, come in over", Hans said into his radio headset

The reply was immediate.

"This is Stallag 13, Sergeant Hans Schultz reporting", the voice on the other end said.

"Sergeant Schultz, radio the South Tower guards and have them look about 14 miles outside of the camp. They should see a small two person craft can you confirm".

"One minute Captain", Sergeant Schultz said as he picked up his radio.

"Corporal Landenshite", Schultz shouted after he had ordered the South Tower guards to look behind them.

"Yes Sergeant", a thin man who looked very nervous said as ran up to the robust Sergant Schultz .

"Go and get me Colonel Hogan right now", Schultz said "rouse, rouse".

"At the moment, he is talking to Commandant Klink" the Corporal replied.

That was when Schultz radio crackled

"This is Tower Guard Fritz Gruber, I have spotted the small craft Sergeant and it appears to be holding two American children. Requesting orders Sergeant".

"Do they appear threatening", Schultz asked.

"No sir", Gruber replied. " But they could be a new breed of spies or a recon essence craft. Do I have permission to fire"?

"No they could be Gestapo training for a mission" , Sergeant Schultz replied. Despite the reason he had just given he just did not want the blood of children on his hands.

"Understood", Gruber said as he went back to watching the prisoners.

* * *

Hans however was not as lucky as Gruber was.

"Hans Schmitt this is Berlin", Han's radio crackled.

"This is Hans I copy", Hans said.

"This is Colonel Hiedrick von Tillerman, I have been monitoring your radio traffic and I order you to destroy the craft", Colonel Tillerman said.

"Colonel, with all do respect to your orders, this craft could be useful to our war department ", Hans said "As well as the passenger's of the craft itself".

"Yes the craft would make a powerful asset to our invincible army but how would we attain it", Tillermen asked.

"There is a Stalag a few miles from their location we could use the guards there to capture them", Hans replied.

"Very good Han's make it so", Tillerman said

"Yes sir", Hans said. " This is Captain Han's Schmitt calling Stalag 13 come in Stalag 13".

"This is Stalag 13", Schultz answered "Han's Schultz reporting".

"Get me your Commanding Officer Sergeant Schultz I have orders straight from Berlin", Hans said.

"Yahvo'oh" Schultz said as he ran off to Kommadant Klink's office.

After a short while Han's radio crackled again

"This is Colonel Willham Klink of Stalag 13, now state your business Captain I am very busy".

* * *

Meanwhile in the Time Machine two young American children were nervously trying to get airborne.

"Don't you have any ideas Susie", Calvin asked

"No you're the one who built this infernal machine, just fix it", Susie replied angrily

" Well your supposed to be the smart one but so far you've done nothing to help me on this trip", Calvin retorted.

"NOTHING TO HELP YOU", Susie shouted. "WHO SAVED YOU FROM THE WITCH TRIALS"!

"WHO SUGGESTED THAT WE LAND THEIR IN THE FIRST PLACE", Calvin shouted.

"OH, SO NOW IT'S MY FAULT THAT **YOU** OVERSHOT OUR INTENDED TIME", Susie shouted back.

Then they heard it, the wail of the sirens and the barking of dogs rushing toward them from the prison camp Stalag 13.

"Oh boy", Calvin and Susie both said in unison

"Calvin do you see that hill over there", Susie asked

"Yeah", Calvin said "if we get to the top of that hill we can push this machine down it and slide right into the hyperspace vortex right"?

"Right", Susie said.

"Then let's go", Calvin said as he grabbed the front of the box and started to pull it towards the hill.

Calvin could hear the baying of hounds as they neared his and Susie's position.

"Susie they are coming, can't you push any faster", Calvin asked.

"I'm pushing as fast as I can why don't you pull faster", Susie replied .

Calvin stopped. They were halfway up the hill and this would have to do.

'It's now or never' Calvin thought as he looked at Susie.

"Susie get in the front seat, and when I give you the word push the hyperspace button", Calvin said as he ran around to the back of the Time Machine and started to push it down hill while Susie was climbing into it.

"Now", Calvin said as he jumped in and the box began to slide down the hill.

Susie nodded and pushed the Hyperspace button right as a bullet from a Kraut rifle whizzed by their heads.

"That was too close", Calvin said as they flew through the space time continuum.

"Yeah it was", Susie said.

"Hey look we can actually see glimpses of the past now", Calvin said as he pointed to the stream of images that flashed below them. "It must be because we came in real shallow".

"Yeah", Susie said "There is the JFK assassination and there's Nixon addressing the people on TV, that was probably after Watergate".

"Water what", Calvin asked. " Hey look they are tearing down a wall"

"Yeah", Susie said " that's the Berlin Wall".

"Berlin Wall", Calvin asked "yeah I remember watching that on TV".

"Hey look there is the time we fought Moe after Hobbes trained you to fight like a tiger", Susie said.

(A/N: That is in a story that I wrote titled "The Incident")

"And look over there is the time we battled the Snow Goon's" Calvin said as he pointed to another image that flashed below the Time Machine

A/N this is a story written by Texas Panzer called War with Deranged Killer Mutant Monster Snow Goons and yes I do have his permission to mention it here

"Here's our stop", Susie said as the image flashed of them taking off in the Time Machine.

Susie pushed the Stop button and she and Calvin crash landed into a big pecan tree right after they watched themselves take off.

"Well at least now we won't get in trouble for being missing during the time of the trip", Susie said as she climbed out of the box.

"Yeah", Calvin said as he climbed out of the box " too bad this Time Machine will never fly again though it was always fun to just soar through the air and through time".

"Well all good things have to end", Susie said "Besides maybe someday you can rebuild the Time Machine".

"I doubt it", Calvin said "there was something magical about that box"

"Susie your mom just called she has been looking everywhere for you", Calvin's mom said as she stepped out into the front yard.

"She has", Susie asked "Why"?

"You have your piano lessons to go to", Calvin's mom replied

"Oh thanks, I forgot all about those", Susie said as she started to run home. "Bye Calvin I'll see you on Monday".

"Yeah see ya then", Calvin said as he picked up Hobbes and started to walk inside.

THE END


End file.
